


Charming Sans

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cause it hasn't happened yet, Do ya'll get the pun~??, Drabble, Gift Fic, Hypnotism, I had a giggle fit when I realized it, I hope I did this well, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Is that the right tag for this?, Kazzie work on your other stories please, Okay~~, Other, This counts as a drabble right?, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Sans is stuck somewhere with a rather controlling being.





	Charming Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansgasmic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansgasmic/gifts).



> This drabble thing is for Sansgasmic-kun for being a quality artist and making me squeal like a fucking idiot when I saw their recent Sans pics. Shit I’m tempted to write more but I have a back log of other things to work on a one-shot I’m like 90% done with and gah~~~.

Everything was … fuzzy.

It might be because he was fighting off the drowsiness clouding his mind or the bright scarlet eyes peering down at him. They were odd, somehow there were three black pupils amiss the red spinning slowly.

It was distracting.

“Sans, can you hear me?”

The words took seconds to work through the fog in his skull. “… yes.”

“Oh good,” They hummed reaching out a pair of fingers slid under his jaw tilting his head back some. “Hm even though you’re awake you’re still out of it. Maybe the dose was too much after all.”

Sans’ mind sluggishly processed the words. He had been dosed with something? His eyelights drifted around. Where was he? Everything was dark, all he could see was the being infront of him and their glowing eyes.

This this wasn’t good. Panic began clawing at his soul. The placid expression on his face cracking under the sudden terror breath hitching.

“Hey hey hey, none of that now!” The other gripped his jaw catching his attention, eyelights flicking back before him and met piercing ruby orbs the dark pupils whirling-

And the feeling faded away like a mist. Sans stared forward dazed the lights of his eyes dull.

The other being sighed. “I went through too much trouble to get you. Seriously the research I had to do to make sure you weren’t drugged into a coma was ridiculous! You and that frigging One HP, you are not having a fit while I’m around you hear me? I forbid it!”

“ … yes.” Sans blinked weakly at the tirade of words.

“Hmhm good boy,” They smiled pink lips curling gently as their fingers caressed his cheekbone tracing the curves. “You’ll do exactly as I say.” Vermilion eyes gazed down at him the pupils swirling leisurely.

“… yes.” His thoughts trickled to a crawl. The only thing he could focus on was those eyes.

“You won’t protest or fight back.” They murmured cupping his skull stoking.

“ … yes.” Everything was hazing over, his mind sinking into the hooded look upon him.

“Excellent,” They grinned sharp and pleased. A hand slid downward delicately tipping his skull back. Sans felt as though he was drowning in red. “Now,“ They purred leaning in, "Let’s have some fun together~.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not touching this again  
> I'm not touching this again  
> I'm not touching this again  
> I'm not touching this again


End file.
